Sirius ly In Love
by chewbaccasolo1
Summary: This is about a 16 year old Kara O'Connell who is entering her 6th year at Hogwarts. Some of her best friends that are also in her year include James, Lily, Peter, Lucius, and Severus. Oh, and also Sirius Black, her biggest enemy. Or is he?
1. So It Begins

Okay, this was posted before but I had to change it so it was in 3rd person POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but Kara is all ours (yes there are 2 of us that do this together.).

"I'll see you when we get there", Kara's brother Barry called over his shoulder as he went to join his friends. She waved and turned towards the Hogwarts Express. The large scarlet train was familiar to her by now, as she was entering her 6th year as a Gryffindor there. Barry, a Ravenclaw, was 17, and in his final year at the most prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world.

Kara boarded the train and headed to the back to find an empty compartment. As she settled in, she heard someone shout "Hey, O'Connell, how was your summer?" She turned around and found herself facing her good friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin. "Hey, James, Remie," she smiled as Remus winced at his nickname, which she had given him in their first year at Hogwarts. Before she get any further into your conversation, her best friend, Lily Evans, ran into the compartment and hugged her.

"Kara how was your vacation? I missed you so much! How was Connecticut?" Meanwhile, James was ruffling his hair, trying to make it look like he'd just stepped off his broom. Kara and Remus held back snickers. James was forever trying to impress Lily. So far it wasn't working. She still despised him. Lily let go of you and James asked, "How's it goin', Evans?"

"Well, Potter, it was "goin'" fine until you decided to stick your fat head into my business." Kara rolled her eyes at Remus and he moved over to talk to her.

"Hey Kara," he asks above Lily and James' shouts, "How was your summer?"

"Great!" She responded enthusiastically, "We just got back from home last week." She was from Connecticut, but moved to England with her mom and brothers when she was 10. Her dad still lived in the states. Her parents were happily married, but careers forced them to live on different continents. At first she was upset about moving to England, but it didn't bother her now. She had friends, and Hogwarts was great.

A sudden clicking of fifty high heeled shoes and the squealing of a posse of Barbie dolls, also known as "the fan club", turned the attentions of the four of them to the only person accompanied by those sounds almost 24 hours a day- James' best friend and accomplice, Sirius Black.

"Excuse me ladies," Sirius says apologetically as he shut the door to the compartment in their faces.

"Hey, Prongs, still workin' that good old fashioned Potter charm on Evans, I see. Any more successful this year?" Lily and James' glares answered his question. "Guess not," he chuckled. Kara sighed. Sirius Black was not her favorite person in the world, to say the least. From the way he treated her, she assumed the feeling was mutual.

"O'Connell," he said coolly.

"Black," she nearly spat back at him. He turned to Remus, and Kara looked him over. As much as she disliked him most of the time, he wasn't bad looking. With his shaggy black hair and steel gray eyes, not to mention his broad, muscular chest, he wasn't exactly unfortunate looking. Far from it, in fact. She snapped yourself out of her trance at a commotion in the compartment. It didn't matter what he looked like, she told herself. He was still Sirius Black.

Kara looked over to see what the disturbance was, and saw James arguing with a greasy haired, hook nosed boy. Severus Snape. As she started to join the group, she heard James yell, and Snape went flying out of the compartment, knocked out cold. James and Sirius grinned, satisfied. There was someone who wasn't so thrilled, however.

"Potter! You've been on the train for 10 minutes, you arrogant, self centered, conceited, depraved..." the list of insulting adjectives went on and on, as Lily shouted herself hoarse at James. Sirius and Remus didn't bother to hide their amusement, although Kara did cover your smile... for a few seconds.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful; James and Sirius sharing heated conversation about the House Quidditch teams this year. Kara and Sirius, along with James, were on the team. Sirius was a Beater, and she and James were both Chasers. Lily yelled at James some more, and Remus read a book... surprise surprise, something new and different for him! (Notice extreme sarcasm). A few hours later, they arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. They're Coming! They're Coming!

Kara entered the Great Hall among the wave of Hogwarts-uniformed students, all flushed from excitement of starting a new school year. The Great Hall was a large, gorgeous room, with enchanted candles floating in the air, and the four long House tables. Her favorite part was the sky, bewitched to look like the outside. Tonight the ceiling depicted a clear, starry night, open straight to the heavens. She took a seat towards the end of the Gryffindor House table, with Lily on her left, James across from her, Remus across from Lily, and, to her dismay, Sirius on her right. Peter Pettigrew, another one of the four infamous Marauders, and a friend of hers, sat down next to James.

"Hey, Wormtail!" James greeted Peter, "Where were you on the Hogwarts Express today?" Peter looked down at the empty golden plate in front of him, and said nervously,

"Nothing".

"That's Wormtail talk for spying on the girls' changing rooms" Sirius said knowingly. Remus and James snickered, and so did Kara. Lily, however looked disgusted.

"Oh, Peter, you didn't did you?" she said disapprovingly as Professor McGonagall quieted the students down, and led the first years to the front of the Hall.

When the Sorting was over, Kara returned to her earlier discussion with Sirius about Quidditch, this time with James involved. Lily and Remus were discussing a book about werewolves. Peter listened to your conversation with his mouth half open, drinking in every word. As James and Sirius began talking about which team had the hottest girls, her attentions moved to the conversation of three newly sorted Gryffindors.

"Do you see him?" one girl moaned longingly.

"MMm hmmm." the second one replied.

"Delicious" she continued.

"Look at his eyes! So gorgeous!" the third girl put in.

"I wonder what his name is?" "I wonder if he's a good kisser" the second girl fantasized. The other two giggled. Kara laughed inside her head. Three more girls to add to the fan club. That second one would make a nice Barbie in a couple of years...She did have to agree with her though, his eyes were quite nice, 'I wonder if he's a good kisser... OMG! Why am I thinking this? Bad Kara, bad. Yes bad would be nice... STOP! This is Sirius Black! Conceited, womanizer...' "Kara? Kara? Are you okay?" Sirius was looking at her with an almost concerned look. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I've been asking you to pass the butter for five minutes."

"Oh..." She grabbed the butter and gave it to him, hoping she was not blushing too much.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little red." Sirius was still looking at her. She blushed deeper.

"I'm fine." She said shortly. Why did he care anyway?

Sirius looked over at Kara. She was staring into space, looking a little disoriented. He waved his hand in front her face. "Hello?" oh well. Nobody home. He continued to stare at her. She was quite pretty really. With her long blonde hair that curled slightly at the bottom, and her eyes, which were a different color to correspond with her mood, which gave you something new to stare at while she wasn't looking... not that you were looking... much. Right? 'Stop Sirius! It's Kara'. He told himself. 'So what if she's pretty, and smart, and nice, and funny, and can pull pranks as well as-well ALMOST as well as you and James, and is a spectacular Chaser. Why should you like a girl like that?' 'Because she's a challenge,' he thought acrimoniously. Gods forbid a girl didn't throw herself at him. He liked that she wasn't a Barbie, as Kara called his fan club. Oh yeah, he needed the butter.

Dinner was over. Kara headed to the common room with Lily, the marauders not far behind, already discussing how to get Filch mad within the first 24 hours of the term. "I'm tired," Lily said. "Me too," James, Remus, and Peter said simultaneously. They all started for their dorms. Kara and Sirius stayed where they were, on the same couch. 'Why isn't he going with James?' She thought. However, she was interrupted by those first years from the Great Hall.

"Excuse me?" the leader, a brunette with a lot of makeup on (definite Barbie material, she thought), said.

"What's his name?" She pointed to Sirius. Sirius looked up, shook his head, and returned to his book. 'Book? He reads?' Kara snapped her head back around. She looked at the cover. "How to Prank a Prankster, Volume VI". Of course. Sirius looked up and grinned at the enlightened look on her face, and nodded his head at her. He returned to his sophisticated reading.

"Sirius Black" She answered the Barbie.

"Are you like dating him?" This gets Sirius' attention. Now it's his turn to snap his head in her direction. Kara is already laughing. "Me? Dating Hiccup Black?" She collapsed on the ground. The first years look disgusted.

"Why's that funny?" she asks. "He's too good for you?"

She stopped laughing abruptly. Sirius noticed her eyes turn cold, ice blue. 'Uh'oh'. He thinks. "Excuse me? Excuse me? What? Not good enough- for him? Excuse me? Oh... that was cold... him too good- for ME? What?" Sirius observed, not completely unamused, and thought he might have seen smoke rising from her ears as she continued. He loved when she flipped out. It was so cute. Unless it was directed at him. Then it was scary.

"Listen, you overdone, air headed, pompous, bigheaded..." Sirius was liking this. Kara was fuming.

"You're worse than him!" With that, she stormed off to her dorm.

"I guess that's a no, then," one of the other Barbies whispered to the Leader. They all shrugged and sat down next to Sirius.

'Oh. No.' Kara just left, and they were coming towards Sirius. And closer. Closer. Closer still. "Hey, Sirius. I'm Roxanne." The Leader said in an attempted sexy voice. It sounded like his Great Uncle Alphard to him.

"Hey." He said, scooting closer to the end of the couch. She followed. 'Oh, well. Nice try,' he consoled himself.

"Sorry, ladies, but it's getting late." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. 'I'd like to see them follow me here,' he thought smugly. He hear footsteps behind him. Crap. He ran into James' bed, hoping to throw them off track. 'Predators, these girls'.

"Lily", James murmured, eyes closed.

"Sorry to disappoint, Prongs" he replied dryly.

"Padfoot?" James nearly screamed.

"SHHHH!" He put his hand over his mouth. "They're coming. They're coming!" James looks confused. The door to the room opened, and Roxanne and her Barbie posse walk in. James sat up, and seeing the girls, understood.

"Do you mind, ladies?" he says, "I'm kind of busy," he pointed at the lump in his bed that was Sirius.

"Sorry" the girls said quickly, and left the dorm without another word.

"Thanks Prongs" Sirius said, truly grateful.

"No problem, Padfoot, but never get in my bed again. Ever."

Kara woke up the next morning and read the clock on her nightstand. It read 6:30. She were always an early riser. She took a shower, and when she went back into her dorm, the other girls were awake. Once Lily was ready, the two of them headed down to the Great Hall in their matching Gryffindor uniforms: white blouse, red and yellow tie (for Gryffindor), gray skirt, and red knee socks. Kara wore sneakers and Lily wore clogs. The Marauders were already there. Kara slid into a seat next to Sirius, with Lily on her other side. Once Lily and Remus picked up where they left off in their werewolf book conversation, Sirius turned to her.

"Kara?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean that last night"

"Mean what?"

"You know, when you said those girls-"

"The Barbies?" she interrupted.

"No- not Barbies. Monsters. Bloodhounds."

"Okay... what about them?"

"When you said they were worse than me." She paused, trying to remember exactly what she'd told those girls- bloodhounds.

"No, I guess not." Sirius looked relieved.

"They're not as bad as you." She joked. Sirius laughed with her.

"I've heard you called many things, Sirius Black, but never a bloodhound. And never a Barbie." Sirius let a look of mock hurt take over his face.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty enough to be a Barbie?"

She couldn't stand it. She burst into hysterics. She was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks. When she could control herself, she replied,

"Well, maybe we could fix you up. With a bit of makeup and some hair spray you wouldn't look half bad."

It was his turn to laugh hysterically. Neither of them realized this was the longest civil conversation they'd ever had. The others did though.

"Ooh, what's going on with Sirius and Kara?" Lily asked out loud.

"They're just catching up to us babe." James replied.

"Potter, you little..." Remus and Peter shook their heads. Here we go again. Not even eight thirty and they're at it already. Just another typical morning at Hogwarts.


End file.
